


The Tale of Orpheus

by helix_felix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is a god, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, chan is zeus, smol bean, sorry its shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helix_felix/pseuds/helix_felix
Summary: Changbin has to become a mortal. Will everything work out okay?im awful at summaries i swear its not as bad as it sounds





	1. The One, The Only, Opheus

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im hella bad at summaries

Zeus walked up to Orpheus at Mount Olympian.  
"You do realize it's time right?" Zeus asked while staring at Orpheus.  
"Can't I just get one more year?"  
"You said that last year so no. They are going to find them. Or they will find you. You have to go or I will banish you from and make you a regular mortal." Zeus said sternly.  
"By now I honestly don't care anymore."  
"Just go. You will be reunited with Eurydice, like always."  
"That's the thing though," Orpheus sat up in his chair, "you go and have children with whoever you want. How come I am always with Eurydice? What if i don't recognize them and I have to live the rest of that life lonely and loveless? Why can't I be like you?"  
"Fate, my child. Fate." Zeus walked away without another word.  
"IM ONLY GOING TO THIS ONE MORE TIME AND THEN IM DONE" Orpheus shouted to no one.  
He then went into the form of an ordinary mortal man. What should my name be this time? I'm going to be Korean so let's go with......Changbin. Yeah, that fits. He walked out of Olympus and flew to Seoul, South Korea. I'm in the mood for some sun.  
He went into the Olympian House that was located in every city, but only gods and goddesses could see it. As he walked in, he looked in the mirror. Hey not as bad as last time. The rest of the day was spent getting used to his 19-year-old body and unpacking. That night, he realized that he would have to go to school in the morning. Fuck my life and fuck Zeus. He thought as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i update (if anyones even gonna read this) like every saturday or sunday


	2. School Sucks and So Does Zeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Changbin (Orpheus) meets Felix

Orpheus didnt know what time it was. All he knew was that he kept seeing the same face in his dreams and he wanted to know there name. They were taller than him but not by much, chubby fingers, clothes that were too big on them but they looked adorable, and had a lot of freckles. The only thing that he forgot everytime he woke up was their face.  
Hes done this enough times that he knew that Eurydice could be any gender. Its just how shit rolled.  
Orpheus slowly walked into Seoul International High School. Looks liks Korea.  
He walked around the school until he saw a sign that said office ➡️ and followed the signs until he arrived there.  
"Good morning sir. What is your name?"  
"Im Changbin. Im new here."  
"Changbin...Changbin.." the lady looked through different sheets of paper. "Seo Changbin?"  
"Yes maam."  
"Weve been expecting you for soms time now."  
This is all Zeus's fault. That bitch. That next time I see him Im going to chop off his dick so then he cant have any more chil-  
His thoughts were then interrupted by a loud noise.  
"Will Lee Felix come to the office?"  
After about 5 minutes, a freckled boy walks into the office and turns to the woman.  
"Yes?"  
"Will you please show Changbin the school now?"  
"yes maam. Lets go. Im Lee Felix. in case you didnt know. Whats your name?"  
For the first time in his whole lifetime, he was speechless. And for all the wrong reasons.


	3. Do All Peoples Eyes Shine Like Yours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin pretty much loves Felix even though they met that day. That’s it. That’s the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so like i felt like a week was too long so it’s pretty much a double update

_I had to do some fucking research for this shit so here you fucking go_

The reason why Opheus said it was for all the wrong reasons was because they werent Eurydice. The original Eurydice was a oak nymph and all the other forms of Eurydice had characteriatics of a nymph. They were all beautiful young maidens who loved poetry, music, dance, and singing. They also were very shy and lived by mountains, forests, springs, or any type of landform _(thank you Wikipedia)_. They were also all women. Thinking of the statistics, there is a 7% that Felix would be Eurydice, but he felt something that made him believe in tht 7%. Not that Orpheus had anything about people falling in love with the same sex. Its just fate never made that happen. But what if fate did this time? Orpheus then looked at Felix and stared at his features. He had short brown hair, whole lot of freckles, and was beautiful. He also noticed that Felix had really small feet _(does he even have small feet?)_. He found it adorable. How can you like someone when you know they arent Eurydice? It will only end in heartbreak. While Changbin was fawning over Felixs cuteness, Felix had shown him around th whole school

"So do you know where to go?"

"Um, I just, you arent, no?"

"Show me your schedule"

Changbin gave his schedule to Felix and actually looked at the school. It was pretty okay. Their mascot was a Mole _(it rhymes with Seoul so why not)_ but what can you expect from SK (issa joke)

"Oh right. The principal put us in the same classes so then you wont be lost for the rest of the year."

"Then lead the way Eury- I mean Felix." Changbin said with a smile hoping that Felix wouldnt notice his slip up. He did notice but he didnt say anything.

"Ok so our first class is.." Felix led them to all of their classes and it actually wasnt that bad. Felix always sat next to Changbin so then he could have someone to talk to.

_~time skip cuz im lazy~_

After school, Theo asked Orpheus to walk with him after school so they can learn more about each other.

"So Binnie, where are you from?"

"Uhh, here."

"Thats cool. My great grandfather is from here. I’m from Australia."

"Thats truly amazing. Life changing. Eye opening. I never knew anyone who ever had an ancestor from South Korea. Even though we live here." Changbin said sarcastically.

"I was just trying to make conversation binbin."

"What did you just call me."

"Binbin. Its a cute nickname. Just like you."

Orpheus blushed and quickly looked away. "Awwww! My little Binnie is blushing"

"S-stop Im not b-blus-shing. Its just the cold."

"We literally live in South Korea. We dont have cold. We have hot and hotter _(ok so idk about their actual weather but where i’m from thats how it is)._ "

"Whatever."

The talked to what felt like hours and suprisingly enough, there was never an awkward silence (*crow noise* haHa GET IT) between the two of them. After a couple of hours, they ended up going back to their own homes. _Maybe this wont be too bad_ Orpheus thought while going to sleep. He thought about Felix and not one time did Eurydice ever come into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my friend into skz and her bias is hyunjin and i’m like i finally have someone to fangirl with


	4. Eurydice isnt Really a Kids Name

_oml_ _why_ _am_ _i_ _doing_ _this_ _no_ _one_ _gonna_ _read_ _this_

After about two weeks, they became very close friends. They were currently playing 20 questions.

"What is your favorite color?" Felix asked while eating a gummy worm.

"Purple"

"Is that why you colored your hair?" He questioned while ruffling (that's prolly not a word but fuck it) Changbins hair.

"That and I needed a change from blonde."

"Okay, next question. What would you name your children."

"I've always loved the name Calliope."

"That's nice....I guess."

"It was the name of my mother, bitch."

"omygod I'm so sorry. Its a beautiful name."

"Whateva. What about you?"

"I've always liked the name Eurydice. Yeah it's a weird name. No it's not my moms name. I heard it when I was younger and I remembered it up until now because I thought it was beautiful."

Orpheus stares at Felix with wide eyes.

"Changbin are you okay? You look really pale."

"Uh yeah -I mean- it's just- i'm fine. Perfect."

Throughout the rest of night, they kept talking and playing games but what Felix said was in Orpheus's mind the entire night.

"Okay let's draw each other." Orpheus said while looking for markers.

"But i'm not good at drawing."

"Look dumpling, you made me do a dance to Toxic by Britney Spears. You can draw a single picture of me." Orpheus said with a sarcastic smile.

"Okay. Fine."

*i had a picture BUT IT WONT WORK so just imagine a stick figure with a really good nose*

"What the hell is that?" Orpheus yelled.

"That's you and that's me?"

"Just...how? why? what? How come its all shitty but the nose is so.... beautiful?"

"I told you I couldn't draw." Felix laughed.

"Well I didn't know it was to this extent."

"Oh just shut up and let me suck at drawing."


	5. Since When Was Zeus a Fashion Critic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically crack AND IVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG IM SORRY

_This_ _whole_ _chapter_ _is_ _plain_ _crack_

 

 _This_ _is_ _a_ _dream_ _right_? Felix thought to himself while looking down. He was currently levitating in the middle of the sky, surrounded by tall skyscrapers. It didn't look anything like Korea. _It_ _could_ _be_ _New_ _York_  he thought. Well it's not the author replied. He slowly looked down and got scared. If he drops, he'll be dead before hitting the ground.

"Hello Felix" Zeus said while flying over to where Felix was.

"Who are you? How do I know what I'm saying?"

"Long story but i'm Zeus, god of the sky. You can call me Chan though.  I am here to talk to you about Orpheus."

"You're the guy who can't keep his dick in his pants?"

"No. Not true. I am not here to talk about you. I'm here to talk about Orpheus."

"Whos that"

"What does he go by now? Changbin?"

"Thats not how you pronounce. Its pronounced 'chang-bin not 'chAngbIn'. Say it with me now 'chang-bin."

"Yeah same thing."

"Well actuall-"

"loOK WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT YOU AND HIM."

"Why are you calling him Orpheus? His name is Changbin."

"No his body is Chenle. He is, and always will be, Changbin, god of musicians." ( _see_ _what_ _i_ _did_ _there_ )

"Why are my dreams so weird?"

"No darling. This isnt a dream. This is what I like to call sleeping reality . Their is probably a scientific term for it but i dont really care about that. Pretty much, you are sleeping but we are in reality. If one of them looked up, they would see a floating person with a horrible sense of fashion."

"If i knew i was going to be kidnapped in the middle of the night by Zeus i would ve worn something better."

"Whateva. Back to Orpheus. You see fate has a way of putting people together and this time they put you and Orpheus together."

"What? Why? How? Did you do this?"

"Do you actually think I'm smart enough to be fate?"

"I don't know you're the god of the sky."

"Do you know why you've always loved the name Eurydice?"

Felix slowly shook his head.

"Because youre the reincarnation of her and ask the other versions of her. Theyre was Lacy, Nick, that poor guy, Leah, Madlyn."

"But that wasnt me."

"Well, obviously. Reincarnation doesnt care about the body. They put at least 2 people into two reason bodies and fate sends them on their way."

"Am I hallucinating?"

"No of course not. If you were hallucinating," Zeus snapped his fingers and Felix fell about 100 feet. "you wouldn't have felt that. So back to Orpheus. I'm just going to warn you now: do not like Changbin, do not date Changbin, do not fall in love with Changbin, do not marry Changbin. Fate will do very bad things to you and him. It's happened too many times before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well before you were Theo, you were Annabelle, who was bitten by a snake. Before her, Tentacion, before him, Leah, all the way back to Eurydice. Do you know how they all died?"

"Natural causes?"

"No, they were bitten by a snake that only nymphs can see. You are 0.9% nymph, you will be able to see it, but it will be blurry. It will kill you, you will be reincarnated, you will fall in love, and the cycle will repeat itself."

"How do you know this will happen? This is all a dream."

"You will remember this. There is a 7% chance that the two of you will not die a horrible death. Ok good bye now."

"Wait-"

But it was too late. Zeus has already snapped his fingers and Felix plummeted down to the hard, hard earth.

 _I_ _guess_ _this_ _is_ _it_ Felixthought.

Right before he hit the ground, he felt himself going into the ground.

 _What_ _the_ _f_ -

He hit something hard. He was sitting on his bed, cuddled up to Changbin. Changbins soft snores could be heard and Felix giggled of how adorable he looked.

"That was one hell of a dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYO SO IMA START UDPATING ALL MY SHIT ON AN ACTUAL SCHEDULE NOW SO YEAH  
> LONG TIME NO SEE (@ the one person who actually reads my stuff)


	6. I’m Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little angst cuz oof

In the morning, Changbin woke up with tiny arms wrapped around his waist.

_What_ _did_ _I_ _do_ _in_ _my_ _past_ _life_ _to_ _deserve_ _this_? Orpheus smiled at his pun. _Oh_ _right_ _i_ _actually_ _remember_ _my_ _past_ _life_.

He cuddled more into Ffelix, and accidentally woke him up.

"Good morning baby"

"Good morning" Changbin said with blush.

"How about we go somewhere today?" Felix leaned on his elbow while gleaming at Changbin.

"Where would you want to go?"

"To the movies. Let's go watch The Nun."

"I know that you don't like horror movies."

"And i know that you know (lee know) and i also know that you love horror movies so let's go." Felix got up and started to get ready.

"Are you positive you still want to do this?" Changbin asked while walking into the movie theater.

"Yeah, it cant be that scary, right?"

It was very scary. It was a dumb choice on Felixs part to go at night.

"A nun won't attack you. Well they might. But with a ruler."

"Kinky."

"Really Felix."

"But a nun wont attack you. Calm down. It was just a movie." Changbin giggled.

"That's what the people in the movie thought. Until they all died!"

"But are we in a movie?"

"No were in a book and that shitty author could do the exact same to us."

Changbin looked at hin with confusion. "What?"

"Oh never mind. Lets just get ready for bed."

"Okay?"

Felix lies down next to Orpheus and wrapped his arms around Felixs torso (look at me using big words).

"Good night"

"Goodnight"

The next morning, Changbin slowly woke Felix up.

"Get up."

"5 more minutes."

"We're going to the beach."

Felix pokes his head up. "When?"

"Whenever the 5 minutes are up." Changbin teased.

"No i'm okay let's go now."

"You said 5 minutes, then it will 5 minutes." Changbin spoke while lying back down.

Five minutes turned into five hours. They finally went to the beach and spent the entire day there.

When they were walking home, Felix turned to Changbin (i'm sorry for this).

"I-I have to t-te-tell you something."

"Yeah Li is?"

"I-I like yo-you."

Silence.

"Look, I'm sorry -" Orpheus finally said.

"No its okay." The sun had been setting and it had made Felixs teared up eyes look golden and beautiful.

"No i just mean that-" Orpheus tried to hold onto Felixs arm but he was already running away.

"Theo let me explain!" Orpheus called out to no one.


	7. Honey Didnt Raise No Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruh idk how to summarize this shit anymore. basically chan gets mad at changbin and yeah.  
> ITS BEEN SO LONG IM SO SORRY

"Felix..." Orpheus cried while walking to his house.

All of a sudden, he saw a bright light and felt a hand smacking him.

"Ow! What was that for?!?" Orpheus called out.

"I didn't raise no fool, bitch. You go and apologize to Lixie!" Zeus said while slapping Orpheus again.

"But how am i going to explain?"

Chan sighed. "Just tell him the truth about reincarnation and fate and all that fun stuff." he said while waving his hand around.

"But won't he think I'm lying?"

"Well i may or may not have talked to him in a dream?"

"You did what?" Orpheus yelled.

"Well would you look at the time. I think its time for you to explain to Felix and me to leave."

"Zeus you know-" Orpheus had to stop because he started to cough on a cloud. "bbbbbbbITCH" Orpheus screamed.

So like how am i going to explain this? Oh yeah i'm a greek god and we're tied together by fate so you have to love me because you're the reincarnation of Eurydice. Orpheus thought while walking to Felixs house. He knocked on the door and after 26 seconds -not that he was counting or anything- Felix opened with door with red eyes from crying.

"Hey," Orpheus rubbed the back of his neck. "can we talk?"


	8. Thats Not Exactly a Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LOOOONG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ending is so shitty im sorry (@ the 1 person who is going to read this)

"Uh, yeah, come in."

Everything was awkward. Too awkward.

"So I just wanted to apologize about yesterday."

"No, I get it. You don't like me like that. i understand."

"No, not that. i mean why i said no. before i get into details, I have one question for you: did Zeus appear to you in a dream, what he called 'sleeping reality'?"

"How did you know?"

"Ok so, like, all of that is true. Zeus is real, so is reincarnation, and fate. I know you'll think i'm crazy but i'm telling the truth but i'm serious. So like every 100 years we have to be reincarnated into different bodies. Same soul, same us, different bodies."

"If you wanted to make an excuse, at least make it true."

"He's telling you the truth, you know."

"Why are you here again?"

"Look," Zeus walked up between Felix and Changbin "I'm just going to say this once: figure this greek god shit out yourself. Changbin, you are a reincarnation of Ma Boi Orpheus. It's how life goes. Just kiss already."

"ZEUS" Orpheus screamed while chasing Chan out the door.

"You know i wouldn't hate that."

"Hate what?"

"You kissing me"

Orpheus leaned into Felix and could feel his breath on his mouth and they slowly-

"Ewwww that's so gross. I don't want to hear about Dad kissing Daddy! I just want a regular bedtime story for once!" Musaeus screamed into his pillow.

"You asked for it." Changbin laughed.

"Just leave. You disgust me."

"Mussie, what did i say about language."

"To only say disgusting when talking about broccoli. Yeah whatever. Just good night."

"Good night baby." Felix and Changbin walked into their room and got in bed.

"Do you think he believed it?" Changbin asked.

"Of course not. He's seven."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night. Love you babe." Changbin kisses Felixs nose before wrapping him up in his arms.

"I can't believe we have a kid."

"I know right. I smile about it whenever i think about it." Felix whispered into Changbins chest.

"I love you Eurydice. And i always will."

"I love you too Orpheus. More than i've ever loved anyone."


End file.
